Maman
by Veela Black
Summary: Desesperación, angustia, miedo. ¿Dónde está tu pequeña? Respuesta al reto Día de la Madres


**Disclaimer: **si algo de esto fuera mío, ¿estaría aquí?**  
**

N/A: Este fic participa en el Reto: Día de las Madres del foro The Ruins. Mi madre es Fleur Weasley y, aunque dudo que le haya hecho justicia, me gustó escribir este one-shot. Espero que lo disfruten:

**Maman**

_"Ninguna lengua es capaz de expresar la fuerza, la belleza y la heroicidad de una madre." Anónimo_

Tic-toc, tic-toc, tic-toc.

El reloj marca la hora con dolorosa lentitud, cada segundo es una daga en tu alma, cada minuto, un nuevo escenario más terrible que el anterior, cada hora, millones de emociones reprimidas hasta nuevo aviso.

¿Dónde está?, ¿dónde se ha escondido? Este juego dejó de ser divertido desde el preciso momento en que ella le dio un portazo a la puerta y desapareció de la faz de la tierra.

Y tienes miedo, mucho miedo, porque no quieres perderla. Has fallado en el papel más importante de tu vida y aun no eres capaz de descubrir el porqué. Vicky te sonríe, optimista como siempre, "Minnie ya volverá, mamá". Louis no comprende mucho, pero te mira tras sus pestañas eternas preguntándote por qué la casa está tan silenciosa, por qué los monstruos debajo de la cama han conquistado las habitaciones, por qué Minnie no está. Y Bill se limita a abrazarte y a preparar su té de menta, intentando ocupar el tiempo mientras aparece, porque va a volver. Merlín, que solo tiene ocho años. No puede huir tanto tiempo de casa. No puede (o eso grita tu mente entre caos, culpas y terrible angustia).

Vuelves una y otra vez sobre tus pasos, tus memorias, tu desesperación. Has recorrido el camino hasta su cuarto infinitas veces, memorizado cada detalle, esperado eternamente su regreso. Tu pelirrojo ruiseñor no puede estar en peligro, mueres mil veces de solo pensarlo y renaces otra vez con la determinación de encontrarla. La has buscado por todos los lugares que tu mente ha recreado, has preguntado por ella a todo el mundo, y ni un solo rastro ha logrado aliviar la angustia que te condena. Sabes que no vas a estar en paz hasta que la tengas en tus brazos otra vez, segura que nada malo le va a suceder, protegida bajo tu manto impenetrable y eterno de calor, de vida, de amor.

¿Qué importa ahora si quiere o no dejar las clases de francés?, ¿de qué sirven ahora las estúpidas palabras derrochadas en vanos intentos de convencerla? Tú solo quieres tener a tu bebé a salvo y lo más cerca de ti posible. Ya no importa nada más que tener a tu lado a tu pequeña, rebelde, impulsiva y valiente.

El atardecer incendia el océano en la ventana, y ya van doce horas de música muerta y silencio atronador, de sonrisas huecas y terror acumulado, de pura y abrumadora desesperación.

Es revivir la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, la Batalla de Hogwarts y la Guerra, todo junto otra vez. Son el miedo, la impotencia y la preocupación infinita de no ser capaz de proteger a tus seres queridos, es la opresión en el pecho que no te deja respirar, por no tener la seguridad de que el otro también lo está haciendo.

El mundo es grande y peligroso para un adulto, ¿cómo esperan que guardes la calma cuando tu niña de apenas ocho años está perdida por ahí, vulnerable e indefensa ante las crueldades de la vida?

Agradeces que sea verano, por lo menos te asegura mayor cantidad de horas buscándola. Agradeces que tu familia sea numerosa, hay más ojos vigilando cada punto del perímetro establecido, más manos dispuestas a ayudar, más casas a las cuales acudir. Agradeces que sean vacaciones, así Bill y Vicky están aquí contigo. No soportarías tener a otro miembro de tu familia lejos.

Tiemblas, de miedo, desesperanza e infinito dolor. Te culpas por no haberla encontrado, por haber discutido con ella por nimiedades, por haber alejado a tu cachorro del hogar. Te arrepientes de haberle gritado, de no haberla escuchado, de no haberle dicho que la quieres, que la adoras, que la amas.

El azul del mar, el rojo del cielo, el blanco de la arena, ¿dónde está tu hija y por qué no ha vuelto a su hogar? Se va a perder su espectáculo favorito por primera vez (va a robarte la vida un poquito más).

En tu estado de exaltación constante, ignoras la figura que se va acercando por la playa, caminando hacia el jardín, entrando por la puerta…

La sientes antes de que llegue al dormitorio y, sin pensarlo, corres hacia ella rogando al cielo que no sea un espejismo de tu torturada mente. Cuando llegas frente a esos ojos de azul profundo e indomable, solo puedes capturarla entre tus brazos y acercarla más de lo humanamente posible a tu corazón. No estás dispuesta a soltarla jamás y, casi sin notarlo, gruesas lágrimas de alivio crean un efecto de rocío en el velo rojizo que se encuentra en tu pecho.

La sientes gemir y te dispones a revisar que este completa, sana y salva. Sin embargo, antes de lograr tu cometido, su voz angelical resuena en tus oídos, más sensibles que nunca.

― Lo siento, maman. Je ne…yo no…ich…― Los sollozos impiden cualquier idea coherente que quiera escapar de su mente, pero esto no te importa en lo más mínimo. Mientras la acunas otra vez en tus brazos, miras hacia la puerta y te das cuenta de la presencia de tu marido, con el alivio y el cansancio cincelado en su rostro como nuevas cicatrices. Supones que él la encontró y le preguntarías dónde se había escondido, de no ser por el suave 'después' que susurra. Se adentra en las habitaciones posteriores y vuelves a enfocarte en la pequeña sobre tu pecho.

― Dominique ― La llamas con dulzura. Ella eleva su rostro con el miedo tatuado en sus ojos, aguardando el regaño que, sabe, se merece. Sin embargo, éste jamás llega.

― Petite, no vuelvas a dagme estos sustos, pog favog. Me tenías muy preocupada. ¿Y si te pasaba al grave?, ¿y si alguien te raptaba? No quiego ni pensar en qué hubiese pasado si no te encontgábamos a tiempo. Prométeme que no vas a escapagte de nuevo.― El tinte de desesperación se filtra en tu voz sin poder evitarlo

― Lo prometo, maman. Nunca quise preocuparlos, yo solo quería irme y…― Habla de carrera, con la angustia empapando cada palabra, queriendo exculparse a toda costa.

― No importa ya, solo impogta que estás bien y en casa ―.

Le sonríes mientras le acaricias el rostro y pronto llegan Vicky y Louis, quienes dan un gritito ahogado antes de correr hacia su hermana y abrazarla entre risas, preguntas y alegría.

Te alejas un poco del reencuentro fraternal y te permites sonreír abiertamente. Porque puede que, después de todo, no lo estés haciendo tan mal.

* * *

N/A: ¿muy desastroso? Quería desarrollarlo un poco más pero mi musa es caprichosa y el tiempo un traidor.

En fin, nos vemos, Veela.


End file.
